Nowo Zelandskie Wsie - Czyli Odludzia Jakich Mało
Świat Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek Dwudziesty Ósmy ''' '''Samanta - '''Witajcie, w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki. Ostatnio byliśmy w Turcji i odpadł kolejny chłopak - Tyler. Dzisiaj będzie na pewno ciekawie. Bo lecimy do Nowej Zelandii i jest finałowa 12 ! Zapraszam na odcinek. ' W przedziale Nr 1 Scott - '(do siebie) Kolejna osoba, z głowy. Dzisiaj po prostu musi odpaść Dawn. Jest za silna. Na szczęście Dakota jeszcze śpi więc mogę zwerbować Lindsay. ''Scott idzie do przedziału Nr 2. U innych. 'Dawn - '''Co tam porabiasz Katie ? '''Katie - '''A nic siedzę sobie. '''Dawn - '''Coś teraz wygrywamy, co nie ? '''Katie - '''No, nawet chłopaki przegrały. Tylko ciągle mi szkoda, że zagłosowałam na Izzy, czoraj bez niej bym na pewno nie wygrała. Tak samo jak Dakota. '''Dawn - '''Nie martw się, po prostu dzisiaj już na nią nie głosuj i tyle. Ach, czujesz ten piękny zapach świeżego powietrza ? '''Katie - '''A czy wiatr, nie ma zapachu ? '''Dawn - '''No...nie ma, ale dla mnie ma. '''Katie - '''Aha...może zaprosimy tu Geoffa i Mikea ? '''Dawn - '''Nie dzięki. Tu jest tak fajnie. '''Katie - '''No dobra.... ''U innych. 'Courtney - '(do siebie) Kolejna wygrana i to jest to, sądzę, że przez najbliższe odcinki nie odpadnę. Ach...szkoda, że nie ma Duncana. W przedziale Nr 2 'Scott - '''Hej Lindsay. '''Lindsay -' Hej. (smutna) 'Scott - '''Nie ma się co martwić. Wiesz mam sojusz, jest w nim Anne Maria, Izzy i Courtney, chciałabyś jeszcze do niego dołączyć ? '''Lindsay - '''Sama nie wiem. '''Scott - '''Dzisiaj odpadnie, ta osoba, jaka chcesz. '''Lindsay - '''Na prawdę ? '''Scott - '''Tak. '''Lindsay - '''A kto głosował wczoraj an Tylera ? '''Scott - '''Yyyy....Dawn. '''Lindsay - '''Dzisiaj głosujemy na nią. '''Scott - '''Ok. Pójdę powiedzieć reszcie. Aha, pamiętaj nikomu nie mow o sojuszu, a po drugie dzisiaj mi się jeszcze przydasz, żeby Dawn na pewno odpadła, ok ? '''Lindsay - '''Dobra. (zadowolona) ''Scott i dzie do Anne Marii i Izzy. 'Scott - '''Dzisiaj dziewczyny głosujemy na Dawn. '''Anne Maria - '''Na tą świruskę ? Ok, stoi. '''Izzy - '''Dobra, może być. ''Scott idzie spowrotem do Przedziału Nr 1 poinformować Courtney, że ma odpaść Dawn. U innych. 'Harold - '''No i widzisz, znowu przegraliśmy. '''Cameron - '''No, byłeś z kimś w grupie ? '''Harold - '''No jakby z Geoffem, a ty ? '''Cameron - '''Ja z Mikiem. '''Harold - '''Spróbujmy, może dzisiaj wygramy. '''Cameron - '''Też mam taką nadzieję. '''Harold - '''A wiesz wogóle dokąd lecimy ? '''Cameron - '''Nie, ale coś już długo. ''U innych. 'Mike - '''Coś w tej klasie, za ciekawie nie jest. '''Geoff - '''Masz rację. '''Mike - '''Dzisiaj musimy wygrać, w końcu została nas już 12. '''Geoff - '''Masz rację. '''Mike - '''Czy tam był szczur ? '''Geoff - '''Może Kelzina ? '''Mike i Geoff - '''Hahahaha. ''U innych. 'Anne Maria - '''O, matko jak ja chciałabym być w tej pierwszej klasie. '''Izzy - '''Ja też, ale dzisiaj wygram. '''Anne Maria - '''Marzenia. '''Izzy - '''Dla mnie nie. Znowu w Przedziale Nr 1 ''Dakota wstaje. 'Dakota - '''Aaaa. (ziewa) Kolejny ranek. Chyba muszę iść do Lindsay. '''Katie - '''Lepiej idź, przez całą noc płakała. '''Dakota - '''Dobra, ubieram się i idę. ''Dakota ubrała się i poszła do Przedziału Nr 2. Znowu w Przedziale Nr 2 'Dakota - '''Hej, Lindsay. Co tam słychać ? '''Lindsay -' A nic, tak sobie siedzę. 'Dakota - '''Nie martw się, zostało nas już tylko 12. Na pewno nie długo się spotkacie. '''Lindsay - '''Na pewno masz rację. '''Dakota - '''Ale, jestem głodna. '''Lindsay - '''Ja też, kiedy śniadanie ? '''Samanta - '(przez głośniki) Uwaga, wszyscy do jadalnii ! W jadalnii 'Jayden - '''Witajcie, dzisiaj lecimy do Nowej Zelandii. Dzisiaj macie ich tradycyjne danie - paje, czyli rodzaj pierogów nadziewanych mięsem. Smacznego. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Dakota - '''Nawet dobre. Widzisz dzisiaj leimy do Nowej Zelandii, może nie będzie tak źle. '''Lindsay - '''Masz rację, może będzie to proste zadanie. '''Dakota - '''Też tak sądzę, a po drugie nawet dobre te paje. '''Lindsay - '''No..całkiem, całkiem. ''Przy jednym ze stolików. 'Harold - '''Ten Jayden robi nawet dobre potrawy. '''Cameron - '''Racja, a to wogóle można jeść ?+ '''Harold - '''No..tak. '''Cameron - '''Bo wiesz moja dieta, musi być odpowiednia. '''Harold - '''Spokojnie, jedz śmiało. ''Po kilku minutach, przyszła do nich Samanta. 'Samanta - '''Właśnie wylądowaliśmy. Możecie wyjść jak zjecie. ''Kilka min. później. Przed samolotem 'Samanta - '''Witajcie znadujemy się w Wellington - stolicy Nowej Zelandii. Dzisiaj zadanie będzie związane z ludem Nowej Zelandii - Maorysami. Ot ich przywódca prezydent Tuheitia Paki. Opowie nam o dzisiejszym zadaniu. Oczywiście w ich języku, maoryskim. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''Ka mahi i teie mahana e pā ana ki to tatou iwi, iwi - Maori. Ana e koe ki a matou e tango i te moko, moko ranei. Ko te tangata e mahi i te ataahua tino me te win nui. Me whakamahara katoa. Ka taea e koe te āwhina ia atu. Riro e toru iwi ko wai e koe te mea tino ataahua i runga i taua pae. Arotake kia ahau, Samantha me Seitini. Tohu mō te pai. (tłumacz. Dzisiejsze zadanie będzie związane z naszym ludem etnicznym - Maorysami. Musicie jak my zrobić sobie moko, czyli tatuaże. Ten, kto zrobi najładniejszy i największy wygra. Przypominam musi każdy. Możecie sobie wzajemnie pomagać. Wygrają trzy osoby, które będą miały najładniejsze, przybory macie na tamtej ławce. Oceniać będę ja, Samanta i Jayden. Powodzenia.) '''Samanta -' Na pewno nie zrozumieliście, więc zadanie wyświetli wam się na samolocie przez projektor. Zobaczcie. A po drugie oceniać będziemy na tych stolikach, cały czas was obserwujemy. Samanta wyświetla film. Kilka min. później po filmie. 'Samanta - '''No to start ! O, moko robi się tylko na twarzy, to tyle. A tak po drugie panie Paki, te tatuaże się jeszcze robi ? '''Pan Tuheitia - '(po polsku) Od dawien nie. 'Samanta - '''To, pan umie po polsku ? '''Pan Tuheitia - '''Kiedyś się nauczyłem. '''Jayden - '''Ciekawe. ''U zawodników. 'Harold - '''Wiesz jak to się robi ? '''Cameron - '''Czytałem, kiedyś o tym, ale nigdy nie próbowałem. '''Harold - '''Czyli, że przegramy ? '''Cameron - '''Są szanse, że nikt tego nie umie więc może wygramy. '''Harold '- Obyś miał rację, co malujesz ? 'Cameron - '''Cokolwiek. '''Harold - '''Ja tak samo. ''U innych. 'Dakota - '''Ja tam sobie twarzy nie pomaluje, jest za gładka. '''Lindsay - '''Ja zrobię, jednak, tylko co ?.........Kucyka ! '''Dakota - '''Namalować ci ? '''Lindsay - '''Dobra. '''Dakota - '''Chwila, Samanta, a to się zmywa ? '''Samanta -' Tak, aha obok przyborów też macie lustra, na pewno wam pomogą w malowaniu. 'Lindsay - '''Dobra to zaczynaj. '''Dakota - '''A jaka farba ? '''Lindsay - '''Różowa. '''Dakota - '''Dobry wybór. ''U innych. 'Geoff - '''Co malujecie ? '''Mike - '''Ja spróbuję Zoey. '''Katie - '''To, ja Sadie ! '''Dawn - '''Ja, jakiś krajobraz przyrodniczy. '''Geoff - '''Serio ? '''Dawn - '''Tak, a co ? '''Geoff - '''Nic, tak się pytam. ''Wtedy przychodzi niezauważalny Scott i dodaje jakiegoś płynu do farb Dawn. 'Scott - '(do siebie) Ach, to było wręcz genialne. 'Dawn - '''To, co zaczynamy ? '''Mike - '''Czemu nie, chociaż to będzie męczące. '''Katie - '''No i to jak, a ty Geoff co malujesz ? '''Geoff - '''Jak już postacie to osoby to Bridgette. '''Mike - '''Dobry pomysł. '''Geoff - '''Dzięki. ''U innych. 'Anne Maria - '''Przypominam, ja nic nie maluję, na sobie. W życiu ! '''Izzy - '''Ja robię.....niesopdziankę ! '''Anne Maria - '''Straszne ciekawe. '''Izzy - '''I to jak. '''Anne Maria - '''Możesz przestać ? '''Izzy - '''Ale co ? '''Anne Maria - '''Och. ''U innych. 'Courtney - '''Ja tam się znam na tatuażch, od Duncana. Na pewno wygram. '''Scott - '''Ja na 100% '''Courtney - '''Czemu taki pewny jesteś ? '''Scott - '''Wiesz mi. '''Scott - '(pok. zwierz.) Na pewno wygram, ukadłem od tego dziada wzór moko, więc wiem jak to się robi. 'Courtney - '''No dobra. ''U innych. 'Harold - '''A jaki wogóle wzór robisz ? '''Cameron - '''Nie wiem, może jakieś liczby, a ty ? '''Harold - '''Ja też coś kolo tego. '''Cameron - '''A te farby są żrące ? '''Harold - '''Pewnie nie. '''Cameron - '''Raz kozie śmierć. '''Harold - '''No właśnie, raz się żyje. ''I zaczęli malować twarz. U innych ''. '''Lindsay - '''I jak ci idzie ? '''Dakota - '''Jakoś, w domu za bardzo nie maluję. '''Lindsay - '''I tak ci dobrze wyjdzie. '''Dakota - '''Pierwszy raz to robię. '''Lindsay - '''Nie martw się koń, wyjdzie pięniutki. '''Dakota - '''No....dobra. Teraz zamknij oczy. '''Lindsay - '''A po co ? '''Dakota - '''Zaufaj mi. '''Lindsay - '''Ok. ''U innych. 'Geoff - '''I jak wam idzie ? Ja chyba artystą nie zostanę. '''Katie - '''Ja też jakoś koślawo maluje. '''Mike - '''Ja nawet dobrze, może i mam talent. '''Geoff - '''Każdy coś ma. A tobie jak idzie Dawn ? '''Dawn - '''Na razie świetnie. '''Katie - '''To dobrze, tylko tak dalej. '''Dawn - '''Dzięki. ''U innych. Anne Maria właśnie pryska włosy, a Izzy maluje twarz. 'Izzy - '''I jak na razie wyglądam ? '''Anne Maria - '''Nie mam teraz czasu. '''Izzy - '''Na pewno wygram. '''Anne Maria - '''Są małe szanse. '''Izzy - '''I tak wygRam. '''Anne Maria - '''Możesz przestać gadać ? '''Izzy - '''Lalalalalala. '''Anne Maria - '''Przestań. ''U innych. 'Courtney - 'Łał....i tak nie wygrasz. 'Scott - '''Jeszcze się przekonamy. '''Courtney - '''Wygram i tyle. Znam się na tym jak mało kto. '''Scott - '''Na prawdę ? (sarkazm) '''Scott - '(pok. zwierz.) I tak wiadomo, że nie wygra, no.....może conajmniej 6 miejsce. 'Courtney - '''Zobaczysz. ''U innych. 'Harold - '''Nigdy więcej nie będe sobie malował twarzy. '''Cameron - '''Zgadzam się, jabym tak na ulicę nie wyszedł. '''Harold - '''Ja nawet za ogromne pieniądze, jak sądzisz wygrasz ? '''Cameron - '''No wiesz, nie wiem. '''Harold - '''Ja tak bym chciał raz. '''Cameron - '''No, ja też. ''U innych. 'Lindsay - '''Nie ma się co martwić ? '''Dakota - '''No chyba nie. '''Lindsay - '''Obym wygrała, bo dawno nie byłam w 1 przedziale. '''Dakota - '''Zobaczysz, wygrasz. '''Lindsay - '''Dzięki. ''U innych. 'Geoff - '''Ciekawe, kiedy koniec ? '''Mike - '''Pewnie niedługo. '''Geoff - '''Oby, bo już mi ręka ścierpła. '''Katie - '''Zgadzam, takie malowanie jest całkiem trudne. '''Mike - '''I to jak, Dawn nie wydaje ci się, że masz bąble na twarzy ? '''Dawn - '''No nie, nie widzę żadnych. '''Geoff - '''Może ci nic nie wyjdzie. '''Katie - '''Wiecie, to jest na praaaawdę męczące. '''Mike - '''No wiem, trochę wybraliśmy trudne rzeczy do malowania. '''Geoff - '''No przyznam. ''U innych. 'Izzy - '''Lalalalalala. '''Anne Maria - '''Kiedy ten koniec ?! '''Izzy - '''Za jakieś 2 godziny ? '''Anne Maria - '''Och. '''Izzy - '''Nie no może 2 minuty, albo........całą całą wieczność ! '''Anne Maria - '''Już nigdy nie przyjadę do Wielkiej Brytanii. '''Izzy - '''A nie Nowej Zelandii ? '''Anne Maria - '''No właśnie. ''U innych. 'Courtney - '''Kiedy ten koniec ? Za chwilę przcież skończę. '''Scott - '''Nie tylko ty jesteś na tym świecie. '''Courtney - '''Wiem, wiem, ale chcę już być w 1 przedziale. '''Scott - '''W twoich snach. '''Courtney -' Przekonamy się. 'Samanta - '(przez megafon) Uwaga, za chwilę koniec czasu. Macie ostatnie chwile. U innych. 'Harold - '''Coś czuję, że nie wygramy. '''Cameron - '''No wiesz, może i są te liczby krzywe, ale chociaż są. '''Harold - '''No racja, śpieszmy się za chwilę koniec. '''Cameron - '''No to trzeba tylko wierzyć. '''Harold - '''Racja. '''Cameron - '''A co wogóle namalowałeś ? '''Harold - '''Kota. '''Cameron - '''Kota ? '''Harold - '''No tak. ''U innych. 'Lindsay - '''To jak tam ten konik ? '''Dakota - '''No..wiesz. Taki sobie. '''Lindsay - '''To chyba nie wygram. (smutna) '''Dakota - '''Oj no nie martw się, może akurat. '''Lindsay - '''Może, och jak ja tęsknię za Tylerem. ''U innych. 'Geoff - '''Za chwilę koniec, jak wam idie ? '''Mike - '''No mi tak średnio. '''Katie - '''Mi tak samo, malarką nie zostanę. '''Mike - '''Może i wygracie, a tobie Dawn ? ''Dawn jest cała w bąblach i nie może mówić. 'Katie - '''Co ci się stało ? '''Dawn - '''Fry. '''Geoff - '''Jakie fry ? '''Dawn - '''Ab. '''Mike - '''Fryab ? '''Dawn - '''O, ak. ''U innych. 'Anne Maria - '''Na sczęście koniec za chwilę. '''Izzy - '''I jak moko ? '''Anne Maria - '''No.....słabe. '''Izzy - '''I tak wygram ! Uuuu,aaa ! '''Anne Maria - '''O, matulo. ''U innych. 'Courtney - '''Słyszałeś koniec ? '''Scott - '''Jeszcze go ne ma. '''Courtney - '''No wiem, ale i tak już nie wygrasz. '''Scott - '''Ja mam prawdziwe moko, a nie jakieś twoje...yyy, co to jest ? '''Courtney - '''Nieważne i tak wygram. '''Samanta - '''Koniec czasu ! Wyniki. Teraz niech każdy podejdzie do mnie. Najpierw....Katie. Wszystkie punkty są na /60 '''Katie - '''Ja namalowałam Sadie. '''Samanta - '''9,5 p. '''Jayden - '''13 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''5 p. '''Samanta - '''Teraz Geoff. '''Geoff - '''Ja mam Bridgette. '''Samanta -' Kolejna osoba - 6 p. 'Jayden - '''10 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''3 p. '''Samanta - '''No cóż teraz Lindsay. '''Lindsay - '''Ja mam konia. '''Dakota - '(po cichu) Kucyka. 'Lindsay - '''Kucyka. '''Samanta - '''No dobrze, a więc dostajesz ode mnie - 8 p. '''Jayden - '''14 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''4,5 p. '''Samanta - '''Teraz Harold. '''Harold - '''Ja mam kotka. '''Samanta -' 13 p. 'Jayden - '''15 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''6,5 p. '''Samanta - '''Teraz Courtney. '''Courtney - '''Ja mam czazkę....jak Duncana. '''Samanta - '''9 p. '''Jayden - '''8,5 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''11,5 p. '''Samanta - '''Następna jest.....Izzy. '''Izzy - '''Oto...moja twarz. '''Samanta - '''No dobrze....Nie chcę być niemiła, ale 5,5 p. '''Jayden - '''7 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''8,5 p. '''Samanta -' Następna jest Dakota. 'Dakota - '''Ja nie mam. '''Samanta -' 0 p. 'Jayden - '''0 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''0 p. '''Samanta - '''No cóż, teraz Cameron. '''Cameron - '''Oto....liczby. '''Samanta - '''6,5 p. '''Jayden - '''10 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''11 p. '''Samanta - '''Następna jest Dawn. '''Dawn - '''A a bbe. '''Samanta - '''Masz coś, ale z bąblami - 3 p. '''Jayden - '''5 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''1 p. '''Samanta -' Następny jest Mike. '''Mike - '''Ja mam Zoey. '''Samanta - '''10 p. '''Jayden - '''15,5 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''7,5 p. '''Samanta - '''Teraz Anne Maria. '''Anne Maria - '''Ja nie mam. '''Samanta - '''0 p. '''Jaayden - '''0 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''0 p. '''Samanta - '''No i na końcu Scott. '''Scott - '''Ja mam tradycyjne moko. '''Samanta - '''18,5 p. '''Jayden - '''20 p. '''Pan Tuheitia - '''19,5 p. '''Samanta - '''Wyniki już mamy więc zobaczcie na Tabelę Wyników. Tabela Wyników '''1. Scott - 58/60 p. 2. Harold - 34.5/60 p. 3. Mike - 33/60 p. 4. Courtney - 29/60 p. 5./6. Katie i Cameron - 27.5/60 p. 7. Lindsay - 26.5/60 p. 8. Izzy - 21/60 p. 9. Geoff - 19/60 p. 10. Dawn - 9/60 p. 11./12. Anne Maria i Dakota - 0/60 p. Samanta - '''No i tak to wygląda, czyli, że wygrywają Scott, Harold i Mike. '''Courtney - '''Co ?! Ja nie wygrałam ? '''Samanta - '''No cóż, tak to bywa Jayden, panie Tuheitia, możecie już iść, a z wami widzę, sie na Ceremonii Eliminacji. Do samolotu. '''Ceremonia Eliminacji Samanta - 'No dobrze, pierwsze pianki otrzymują....Scott, Harold i Mike. '''Samanta - '''Następne dwie....Katie i Cameron. '''Samanta - '''Następne dwie....Geoff i Lindsay. '''Samanta - '''Kolejne trzy pianki otrzymują..........Izzy, Courtney i Dakota. '''Samanta - '''A ostatnią......Anne Maria czy Dawn ?...... '... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... 'Samanta - '''Anne Maria ! Dawn odpadasz. '''Katie - '''O nie. '''Mike - '''Pa Dawn ! '''Geoff - '''Zawsze miło było z tobą. '''Dawn - '''Zęi ! A ! ''I Dawn spaadła z samolotu. '''Samanta - '''No cóż, czy Dawn się wyleczy ? Czy chłopaków będzie więcej niż dziewczyn ? To wszystko, w kolejnym odcinku Świata Totalnej Porażki wraz z finałową 11. Pa ! Kategoria:Odcinki Świata Totalnej Porażki